With development of mobile Internet, a mobile video service represented by a mobile television (TV), a mobile video TV, or a video Short Message Service (SMS) message is increasingly popular with users, and the mobile video service is becoming a major force of a mobile communications service. To attract more clients, network providers and service providers are more concerned about QoE of a user on a mobile video service, where the QoE is reflected by a mean opinion score (MOS), a larger MOS value indicates better QoE and better user satisfaction. The MOS is a mean score of a video that is obtained by scoring the video by human. The scoring test needs to be implemented in a strict test environment by following a particular procedure specified by a standard, imposes a very high requirement on the environment, and has a complex procedure. Therefore, the scoring test is generally not used.
In some approaches, a MOS is evaluated by using a peak signal-to-noise ratio (PSNR) or a structural similarity index measurement (SSIM). Specifically, for a traditional video service, that is, a video service at a constant bit rate, a PSNR or an SSIM of each frame of a video is calculated, and then a mean value of PSNRs or SSIMs of all frames of the whole video is calculated. The mean value is used as an objective evaluation index of video quality.
However, for a Hypertext Transfer Protocol adaptive streaming (HAS) video service, a complete video is encoded at a transmit end into several videos at different bit rates, and segmentation is performed on a video at each bit rate. A receive end requests a segment at a corresponding bit rate according to a current channel condition, and therefore a bit rate is fluctuant when an HAS video is played. In this case, a MOS not only relates to a mean PSNR or a mean SSIM, but also relates to a fluctuation status of a bit rate. Therefore, the foregoing MOS evaluation method is not applicable to measurement of QoE of the HAS video service.